


Lush Life

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [7]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Reader Insert, Romance, citrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Something had changed, you mused. He had staked a claim, and you didn’t actually mind it that much. HeeroxReader
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Reader
Series: Rich and Famous [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527314
Kudos: 1





	Lush Life

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally take up this series again! We’ve got some more installments to go before the year is up! 
> 
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Lush Life**

The dress was a vintage Dior, tasteful and something the designers would appreciate, even if it wasn’t made by their own brand. You took a turn in front of the mirror and smiled at your reflection. The smile widened when you felt a warm pair of hands settle on your hips. You were pulled back against a hard body and warm lips came to skim along the side of your neck.

“You look stunning.”

“Thanks.” You turned around and wrapped your arms around Heero’s neck, leaning in for a kiss. You laughed and pulled back when he tried to deepen it. “Don’t. We’re already late.”

“And whose fault is that?” he asked with a smirk.

“Not like you were complaining, Yuy,” you told him, while stepping back to take a good look at him. He was wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Casual chic looked damn good on him. “Nice. Hmm… very nice.”

“Glad to know you’re enjoying the view,” came the cocky reply as he turned around to grab his coat from the chair in the corner. 

You rolled your eyes and gazed around the room to locate your purse and coat, your eyes coming to rest on the bed with its rumpled sheets. You hadn’t been able to control yourself and had jumped him the moment the door had fallen shut behind him. Damn him for looking so gorgeous. It had been part lust, part jealousy that had made you act that way. The stewardess had all but stumbled over her own feet at the sight of him during your flight from LA to New York. It had been embarrassing to say the least. 

It had been difficult to persuade you out of bed. There was nothing quite like the sight of Heero Yuy’s beautiful body in nothing but sheets, and you had been enjoying the view immensely. But you had come to New York with a purpose, so you had to do your little duty. But, you vowed to yourself, you would strip him out of those clothes before the night was over.

You pulled on your coat after finding it and took Heero’s offered hand, letting him pull you out of the room. You took the elevator down to the parking garage and got into the sleek BMW that Calvin Klein had provided as your rental car. Heero expertly handled the car has he drove over to the company’s headquarters. 

“So anyone familiar we’ll be running into?” you asked him.

He gave a shrug. “I didn’t really check.”

“Heero!” you slapped his shoulder and gave him a glare. “You’re supposed to know these things beforehand! You gotta know whose ass you have to kiss at such gatherings.”

“I won’t be kissing anyone’s ass.” His reply was curt. 

You chuckled. “Figures. Not really your style.”

“Nor yours, for that matter.”

“I’m not a CK model,” you countered smoothly. “Please tell me Zechs isn’t going to be there?”

“Why would he be? His contract ended three months ago.”

“Oh. Good.” You heaved a relieved sigh and leaned back in your seat. 

You reached the CK headquarters a short while later and Heero drove the car around the building towards the back, where he parked the car on a secluded parking lot. You got out of the car and huddled in your coat as the brisk October air greeted you. 

“So damn cold here,” you complained when Heero wrapped his arm around you and led you towards the back entrance.

“Reason why I prefer LA.”

“Right.” You grinned at him and sneaked your hand into the back pocket of his slacks, digging your fingers into the firm muscles of his ass. You had the satisfaction of watching his eyes darken at your actions, and gave him a sweet smile. 

The party was already in full swing. The room was breathtaking and lushly decorated with extravagant floral arrangements and tons of candles. It was a lot more crowded that you had expected, and you were soon swept under by the atmosphere. You were introduced to countless people, were delighted to meet Treize Kushrenada again, and were whisked away by Heero to get a drink.

He pushed a glass of champagne in your hands. “Drink up.”

“In a hurry to get me drunk?” you asked him with a teasing smile.

He only gave you a smirk and slipped his arm around your waist. You leaned into him and sipped your drink, while gazing around the room. Your gaze came in contact with Trowa Barton’s from across the room. You had spotted him the moment you had set foot in the room, but you had yet to go over to him. You had met him a few times in the past, and although you adored his sister to pieces, you weren’t exactly sure if you liked him. Heero was the silent type, but if you dove deeper you found a kind man with a quirky sense of humor. Trowa Barton was as cold as a rock and stoic to the point where you actually wondered if the man had any feelings at all. 

“I’m kinda glad you stepped in for the Christmas commercial,” you said, while turning your attention back to Heero.

“Oh?” he inquired.

You gave him a cheeky grin. “There is no way you can get a smile out of Trowa Barton.”

He chuckled. “How come you know that?”

“I know his sister. She is nice. He is… I don’t know. Not sure if I really like him.”

“He’s okay once you get to know him,” Heero said. “But I too am glad that I stepped in. I rather like the outcome.”

“The commercial had nothing to do with the outcome.”

“No?” he questioned. “How else do you suppose I could have slipped you my phone number? It’s not like we move in the same circles. In fact, you avoid models like the plague.”

So he had noticed. Smart guy. “All but one.”

He smirked and sipped from his own glass. “I can’t help but wonder what Merquise did to you.”

You scowled. “Don’t go there. Talking about it always puts me in a bad mood.”

His hand rubbed over you lower back in circles, soothing the tension that had appeared. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” You gave him a small smile. You took a step back. “I’m gonna go to the restroom. I’ll be back soon okay?”

He let you go and you wandered out of the room. You walked down the hallway and found the restrooms near the entrance of the building. You took your time, reapplying your lipstick and checking your hair in the mirror. When you were done, you wandered out and found Trowa Barton leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the hallway.

“Hi,” you greeted him casually.

“Hi yourself,” he said, while pushing away from the wall. “I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“I’m Heero’s date, so I originally wasn’t on the guest list,” you told him. 

“I see,” he murmured, sounding thoughtful. “What’s the deal between you and him?”

That question made uneasiness settle in the pit of your stomach. You were all too aware of the fact that you had to be careful to avoid unneeded exposure in the media again. The rumors about you and Heero had died down, thankfully, but you knew people would still be curious.

“We’re friends,” you said calmly.

A sudden bark of laughter escaped Trowa. “Yeah right. We all know he’s screwing your brains out.”

You glared at him. “Shut up. You don’t know shit.”

You turned and started on your way back to the party, but Trowa sneaked his arm around your waist and pulled you back against him. 

“I know more than you think,” he said lowly, his breath caressing over the skin of your neck, causing you to shiver. “Call me when you’re done playing with him.”

You were left utterly stunned as Trowa let go of you and casually sauntered back to the party. Anger flared and you set out after him. You entered the room, eyes blazing with fury, but Trowa had already disappeared into the crowd. You took a few calming breaths, and went to find Heero again. You found him talking to one of the designers near where you had left him. You plastered on a sweet smile and approached the two men.

“There you are,” Heero said, while slipping his arm around your waist, no doubt feeling the tension radiating off of you in waves. “This is Mark. He designed the dress you wore during the commercial.”

“Really?” Glad for the distraction, you beamed a warm smile at the elderly man. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said, while giving you an appreciative once over. “I love your dress. Vintage Dior. You have good taste.”

The conversation had to be boring Heero to tears, but he stayed close to you, his hand on the small of your back a possessive gesture. You shared idle conversation with the designer, and before he left you to continue his round, he made you promise him that you would model a dress for him during the next New York fashion week.

“Oh, my God,” you breathed, turning to give Heero a desperate look. “Did I just promise to model for him?”

“You did,” he said with a smirk.

“Shit. I don’t do modeling.”

“A promise is a promise. He’ll be heartbroken if you refuse.”

“I could fake an illness.”

“You won’t. You like him, so you’ll show up.” He gave you a cocky look. “Besides… it’s good publicity and I will be there too.”

“Well, that will make it a lot more interesting,” you said with a chuckle.

“Hn. It’s about to get interesting. Are you ready to go?”

Your smile turned sultry. “Whenever you are.”

He took your hand and pulled you with him, out of the room. In the hallway, he helped you into your coat, and then you made your way outside. When you reached the car, he pushed you up against the side of it and slammed his hands down on the top, effectively caging you in. You curled one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

You raised an eyebrow in question when he refused to kiss you.

“I saw you with Trowa in the hallway,” he said. There was a sharp undertone in his voice. “Care to tell me what that was all about?”

The reminder of the little incident earlier had anger flaring again. “Nothing. He was being an ass.”

“What did he say to you?”

“That I had to call him when I was done playing with you,” you bit out, a scowl marring your features. “I was going to bite his head off, but he was quick to disappear.”

His fingers grasped your chin, forcing you to look at him. “Are you?”

“Am I what?” 

“Going to call him?” 

“Hell no!” you snapped. 

“Good.” He pressed his mouth against yours. 

His kiss bruised your lips, and left you dizzy. You promptly forgot about Trowa, about the cold air, about the world practically, and were swept under by a wave of need. You moaned and pressed closer to him, enjoying the heat radiating off his body. You buried your hands in his hair, fighting for dominance of the kiss, but it was to no avail.

He was trying to prove a point. A shiver ran down your spine when he pulled back, a possessive glint in his eyes. He ran his thump along your bottom lip, his eyes darkening when you opened your mouth and caught it between your teeth.

“Don’t go near him,” Heero said.

“I’m not planning on it,” you said, while leaning in to rest your forehead against his. “Besides… I’m not done playing.”

He chuckled and kissed you again. His hands slipped under your coat, pressing you against him. You moaned when your lower body came in contact with his, and the definite bulge in his slacks. He groaned when he pulled back from the kiss.

“We should go, before I bend you over the hood and have my way with you.”

“Jesus,” you gasped as the image formed in your mind, your knees nearly buckling. 

You pulled him closer for another kiss, pouring all your need for him into it. You slipped one hand down his body, boldly cupping him through the fabric of his slacks. You earned a growl for your effort and smirked against his lips. He pulled back and nipped his way along your jaw to your ear. 

“Planning on taking care of that?” he asked.

“Fuck yes,” you hissed. “Let’s go.”

He took a step back from you and you quickly turned around and got into the car. Heero made his way around and got in as well, starting the car and driving off. You relaxed in your seat and leaned back, giving him a lingering glance from the corner of your eyes. He was looking at you, and smirked as he focused on the road again. You reached out and placed your hand on his knee, caressing his thigh as he drove. 

Something had changed, you mused. He had staked a claim, and you didn’t actually mind it that much. Trowa could drop dead for all you cared. Right now, you were eager to get back to the hotel and that huge bed. You’d figure everything else out later…

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
